


Transform and roll out

by AliceM13



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Aliens, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Intelligence, Best Friends, Canon Related, Cybertron, Cyborgs, Freeform, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Humanity, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Love, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Post-Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Robots, Science Fiction, Technology, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceM13/pseuds/AliceM13
Summary: An experiment that  randomly popped in my head. Mostly based on Animated with elements of prime.





	1. Red raven

Location:Detroit  
Date:October 15  
Year: 2050

High school, a period you might remember fondly or one you'd rather forget.

Sarah"Sari"Sumdac is a 16 year old girl of Indian descent, with medium length dark red hair tied in twin tails and shimmering brown eyes. Wearing an orange shirt, long enough to be mistaken for a short dress, jeans and white sneakers.

Anastasia Morgan, 15 years old, is her best friend. Fair skin, wavy raven hair that is natually chestnut, in a half up/half down hairstyle and blue eyes. Dressed in a frilly black dress, with white stockings, black Mary Janes and a moth hair clip.

School ended and they were walking through the parking lot when Anastasia spotted a certain yellow car.

"Check this out!"  
"What car got you excited this time?"

"Look at this beauty. A little yellow beetle with black stripes and tinted windows. Gotta love the classics. Not a scratch or bump in the paint either." said the blue eyed girl as she felt the shiny, smooth and cold metal.

"Thank you. By the way, that tickles." a voice came seemingly from inside the car, causing the raven to jump back.

"I am so, so sorry, sir. I, I didn't know you were there. I just get really excited about anything car related. Wait, tickles?"  
"Remember the giant, mutant bug that escaped my dad's factory a few days ago and the giant robots who saved everyone?"  
"Yeah, I'm out of town to visit relatives in Nevada and I miss all the..."

Bumblebee changed from vehicle mode into robot mode while Anastasia was facing Sari. With less noise than one would expect.

"Fun..."  
"Anastasia meet Bumblebe."  
"Hello."  
"Uh, hi."  
"What are you doing here Bee?"  
"You asked me to pick you up, remember? Is your friend okay?"  
"Yeah, just a little shocked. We should go before the parking lot is filled with fangirls and paparazzi."

Bumblebee drove the girls to the abandoned car factory where the Autobots settled. Sari explained everything to her friend on the way.

The factory was a little rundown but it had its own rusty charm.

"So they're aliens from a planet called Cybertron, they landed on earth years ago after a confrontation with evil alien robots then entered stasis. They woke up when some goop from the mutant bug made its way inside the ship then they saved the day after which you snuck inside their ship that is currently at the bottom of Lake Eerie. After all of that, this creep named Starscream shows up, a fight ensues which ends with something called the Allspark shattered into pieces."

"Pretty much. Let me introduce you to the others." The redhead grabbed the raven's hand and dragged her inside where a large, bulky and green robot was moving things around.

"Oh, hey Sari, Bee. Who's your new friend?"  
"Bulkhead, this is my friend Anastasia. Where's everyone else?"  
"Ratchet went to get some equipment from the ship, Optimus went for a walk and I think Knockout is polishing himself."

Did that come out dirtier than intended or am I just too juvenile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small edit, I couldn't write Sari's key properly so I decided not to include it.


	2. The more things change...

Night washed over Detroit. Optimus Prime went for a drive to explore the streets.  
As an armored car leaves a bank in the dead of night, a man wearing a medieval archer inspired costume robs it and makes his escape from the police by snagging onto Optimus, under the impression he was an ordinary fire firetruck heading to an emergency. Prime, playing hero as he often does, subdues the thief with ease and smiles for the news cameras.

 The following day, at the Autobot base, Sari and Anastasia arrive around noon. The redhead looking slightly down in the dumps.  
"Hey guys. I like what you did with the place." The blue eyed girl praised.  
"It's not much but it almost feels like home."  
"You made the headlines again Optimus. You sure like being the hero."  
"I won't deny it feels good but it's starting to grow a little stale...Are you feeling alright, Sari?"  
"Huh?Oh, I'm fine."  
"Mr. Sumdac has been locking himself in his private lab more often than usual so Sari's a little worried. She barely convinced him to eat breakfast this morning."

In another part of the base, Knockout watches a nature documentary about butterflies, which he finds interesting. Childish Bumblebee, of course, isn't interested and changes the channel much to the red bot's frustration.

"Can I get the luxury of finishing one show when you're around? Or to, at least, not have the remote yanked out of my hand?"  
"What's so fascinating 'bout bugs anyway?"  
"I'm a scientist. Please excuse my curiosity, Bumblebee." Knockout said in a bitter tone then got up and turned around to leave.  
"Where are you going with that sour face?"  
"Anywhere I can get some peace."

The yellow bot turned to his friend Bulkhead and whispered."What crawled up his tailpipe?"  
"He's a former con, those guys aren't known for being fun."

"Going somewhere Knockout?"  
"Forest, I need new information for my botanical database."  
"Mind if I tag along?I need something for my photography class."  
"Sure, makes no difference to me."


	3. The stench of friendship

A scientist by nature, Knockout prefers quietly working on a project than doing something that might mess up his paintjob. Anastasia was minding her own business, taking pictures of every plant and animal she could. The little organic's behaviour sparked the former decepticon's curiosity.

"What is the point of that?"  
"I told you, it's for my photography class. The theme is nature. What are you doing over there?"  
"Updating my database on organic life."  
"Good thing you have a hobby, I guess."  
"A what?"  
"A hobby is something you enjoy doing in your spare time. I take pictures and collect model cars."

"Oh, fascinating."he quickly muttered before returning to his screen.

After an hour, they decided it was time to go home. It was a bit awkward. Less than the silence on the previous drive.

"Ugh, I think the stench peeled off some of my paint."  
"It was kinda of funny the way you got sprayed by thay skunk."  
"Nasty little creature."  
"You just had to pick it up. You're a red metal titan, no wonder the poor thing got spooked."  
"Excuse my scientific curiosity."the Aston Martin grumbled.  
"Good thing it wasn't a deer otherwise your eye could've ended up shattered."  
"It would need a pretty strong kick for that to happen. I've been pummeled and lasered a few times in my life. Primus, I hope this foul odor comes off. I really didn't deserve its defense mechanism to be targeted at my optic system."  
"Believe it or not, it's not my first time getting a bad stink out of a vehicle. My father taught me." "Hope he can help." "Unless you know a way to contact the dead, no."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
"It's fine...Let's go to my house so we can give you a good scrub before we return to the factory."  
"Good. The others don't need another reason to make jokes at my expense."  
"They don't like you very much do they?"  
"I'm a former decepticon, can't say I blame them."  
"Why did you change sides anyways? "  
"Kind of a personal saga. Let's just say that a certain event caused me to become disillusioned with the cause."

"Had a breakdown?"  
"Something like that."


	4. Haunted

While in front of an auto supply shop, Ratchet can't help but feel disgust.

"Primitive!Barbaric! There ought to be a law against it."  
"It's just an auto supply store, Ratchet." Optimus tried to calm the medibot down.  
"Selling spare parts on the open market... What kind of malfunction would be crass enough to buy this stuff?"  
"Earth vehicles are not exactly alive Ratchet."  
"Anastasia, hello. Shouldn't you be in school right now?"  
"The school's closed due to a termite infestation."

Young Bumblebee excitedly dashed out of the store, proudly showing his friends the new horn and a few other accessories. This only served to make Ratched angrier.

"Alright, I'm just gonna resume my walk. I have a package to pick up."

Just as the young human left, Ratchet's old war wound tingles, making him think that trouble is not far. Just then, the lights in the city go out, and the trio is confronted by a muscle car with an edgey aesthetic. Thinking it's a human out for a joyride, the Autobots go after the car.  
In the middle of the chase, Ratchet freezes up, a haunting memory taking over.

When the old medibot flashes back into the present, he is nearly run over by the car but is quickly pushed out of the way by Bumblebee who chastises him for spacing out.

The autobots regroup at headquarters. Optimus inquires of Ratchet's well-being, but the veteran refuses to talk.

Meanwhile, the TV news is broadcasting a live, high-speed chase between the police and the same strange car.

Ratchet's thoughts are snapped back into the present as the Autobots begin set ti chase after the muscle car anew. Ratchet finally recognizes the muscle car as an old nemesis, a bounty hunter named Lockdown who took many precious things from the crusty old bot.

After a difficult pursure, the bounty hunter incapacitates Prime with the EMP(electro-magnetic pulse for those unfamiliar) weapon and they both disappear.

In his hiding place, Lockdown explains to a tied-up Optimus about the bounty on his head for killing Megatron. Optimus explains that he wasn't the one to kill the Decepticon leader but Lockdown insists doesn't care as long as he gets paid. He then gets to work, playing mad scientist and removing Prime’s grapplers to instal them in his own body.

The Autobots scan the city for Prime, but don't have much luck until Bumblebee finds that Lockdown's ship is sitting in the middle of the old downtown area, disguised as an ordinary warehouse.

Without giving an explanation, Ratchet refuses to join the fight, earning worried looks from his teammates. Nevertheless they have to roll out and rescue Prime.

"Sooner or later you'll have to face your fears, Ratchet. I can tell that what's bothering you is an old wound."  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?!"Ratched snapped back.  
"You're not the only one carrying war baggage you know."Knockout said bitterly before transforming to catch up with Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

 Lockdown, after violating Optimus' circuts, converses with Blitzwing, the 'con who put the bounty on Prime's head.

"Hand him over at once! That Autobot will pay for what he did to our leader!"the hotheaded personality demanded.  
"I'm going to need my payment first."  
"Patience, my friend. You will not be disappointed with your upgrades, provided I am not disappointed with your results." The icy and more level-headed personality spoke.

The Autobots arrive and attack. Lockdown dispatches Bulkhead and Bumblebee with ease. Knockout is a bit harder for Lockdown to handle until the bounty hunter shoots him with an EMP blast.  
Before the hu ter can take any more parts as trophies, Ratchet arrives and confronts his old foe. The mech recognizes the old bot as the, ahem, one to supply his EMP generator.

Ratchet threatens him and vows he won't let Lockdown take anything from anyone ever again. Lockdown just scoff and blasts the medic with said device. However, when the bounty hunter thinks he has defeated the old doc-bot, Ratchet reveals he was playing dead, being immune to the effects of his own weapon.

"Humans call this playing possum. Did you really think you could hurt me with something that rightfully belongs to me?" He proceeds to smack Lockdown around like a ragdoll with his magnetic powers, knocking him unconscious in the process.

Ratchet finds Prime and frees him, but Lockdown "playing possum" after Ratchet's attack, tries to stop them from leaving. Ratchet, having anticipated this, takes him out again and once the bounty hunter is pinned down, Ratchet forcibly removes the parts Lockdown stole from Optimus.

"I could use my EMP to numb the pain but unfortunately I don't have it anymore." He said mockingly.  
...  
Back at headquarters, Ratchet repairs Prime’s grapplers while Knockout checks the others for internal damage.  
"Thanks Ratchet."  
"Don't mention it. You were right Knockout, it was time to face my fears."  
"It's not always quick or easy but it has to be done. You should complete the task by opening up."the red bot said with a soft smile.

Ratchet sighed and sat down, everyone else gathered around him.

"Her name was Arcee. Before the war she was a teacher."  
"Cybertronians attend school?"Sari interupted.  
"Sush."Anastasia elbowed her friend.  
"She was tasked with carrying important codes, Lockdown was tasked with capturing her..."


	5. Halloween

It's Halloween and excitement is in the air. Sari and Anastasia are introducing the holiday to our alien friends. Sari is scouring the patch for the biggest pumpkin she can find.

"What's the point of carving plant life, again?"  
"Cause it's fun?"  
"It's a Halloween tradition, Knockout. I'll explain it in depth later."  
"Anyone else feeling watched?"  
"Feeling a little paranoid tonight, Ratchet?"  
"I'm always paranoid,Sari."the old medibot crossed his arms.  
"Not sure that's something to brag about. Ooh, this one's perfect."

Optimus tried to be positive but there was something bothering his motherboard. He couldn't put his digit on it. He just starred at the fake spiders decorating the patch fence with a sad expression.

"What's wrong Optimus?"  
"It's nothing. Those decoratios just, reminded me of something unpleasant."  
"Not a fan of spiders, eh?" Ana said sympathetically.  
"They're not exactly my favorite creatures."  
"Don't tell me a giant alien robot wielding an axe is scared of spiders. They're microscopic compared to you."  
"I agree with Prime here. Spiders are such ville little things.Ugh." Knockout chimed in.

Back at the Autobot base, Sari is helping Bumblebee and Bulkhead with their costumes. A ghost and a vampire respectively, altough Bulkhead looks more like a Big Top with that fumigation tent he's wearing. Ssri herself is dressed like a fireman.

Noticing Optimus lost in thought, Bumblebee takes out a spider on a stick, swinging the decoration in his face. The unexpected sight startles the autobot and he quickly hacks the wooden spider to bits.

"What the hell, Prime!?"  
"Sorry, got taken by surprise."  
"What is up with you? You've been acting weird lately. More so than usual." Bumblebee added.

"I..."  
"What's with all the racket?Are we under attack?"Knock out hurried out of his makeshift lab, hand turned saw, with Anastasia running behind him.  
"Everything is fine."  
"Sort of. Bee dangled a fake spider in Optimus' face and he freaked out." Bulkhead informed.

The raven haired girl dressed as a racecar driver just shook her head with a smile.

"Don't you have a party to attend?"  
"Right. Come on guys, you're the special guests. Everyone is gonna scream."  
"Like Optimus or out of excitement?"

Prime sighed, sat down and srared down at the remains of the decoration as the trio left the factory. Knockout picked up Anastasia and sat next to Optimus.

"Need a shoulder to cry on?"  
"Aren't you guys going to the party?" He tried to change the subject.  
"Parties are not really my thing. Knockout and I decided to go to the drive in and watch some movies."  
"Oh, I see."  
"You're free to join us if you want. The more, the merrier as humans say."  
"Sure, I don't have anything else to do. Is Ratchet coming as well?"  
"Nah, the rustbucket said he'll be sleeping all night."


	6. Along came a spider

Sari and the two Autobots progress though the neighborhood, entertaining some trick or treaters on their way to the party, unaware that something is following them, concealed in the darkness. Bumblebee spots the spider watching them and panics but it's gone before anyone else sees it.

"Come on Bee, you're starting to go paranoid like Optimus and Ratchet."  
"Yeah, maybe...Bumblebee to HQ, not sure if what I saw was really there but stay on guard for anything strange."the yellow bot whispered into his com link.  
"Roger that."Optimus replied.  
...  
"Hey Prime, everything alright?You've been pretty out of it today."  
"I'm fine Knockout. I can't wrap my motherboard around this movie though. Why would she go in a dark cellar alone?"  
"Eh,it's an acquired taste."  
"Hey guys..."Anastasia said with worry.  
"Oh, I don't like that tone."the red bot said.  
"I just got a voicemail from Sari and it's not good. Listen:"

"Ana, guys, come quick! This decepticon femme called Blackarachnia is chasing us down Annabelle street. Bumblebee's is paralysed."

"Looks like movie night is over for now. Ready to go Prime...and he's already gone. Perfect."  
"Let's not waste time. Blackarachnia, huh? I think we're about to find out why Optimus is not fond of spiders."

Optimus desperately pursues the pair across the rooftops. He catches up, stuns Blackarachnia with a faceful of foam, then grapples Sari free. Despite this and Sari's warning, Blackarachnia still catches Optimus off guard. He fights back, but she dodges him constantly with grace and skill, claiming to know all his moves, taunting him.

"Have we met before?"  
"How rude. Don't you remember gour old pall Elita-1?"she said, a bitter accent on the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long. I'm sorry. I don't know if anyone gives a damn about my stories besides me but I like writing them even if they're not that great.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write Sari's key in the story I have in mind so I decided to rework everything.


End file.
